bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Desdemona Russo
"The world's a stage, so perform! Or some crap like that." About Desdemona "Dez" Russo is a Junior-year Greaser. A New Coventry native, Dez was always slated to go to Bullworth Academy, especially when her rebellious streak began cropping up. It was no surprise that when she enrolled, she fell right in with the Greasers. She's known around the school for her rough-around-the-edges personality, and her rockstar ambitions. She's often found with her guitar, singing on one of the cafeteria benches to an audience made up of mostly her friends. She's written a few songs, and dreams of auditioning for a shot at stardom. Social Status Dez largely hangs out with Lola's girl gang, made up of Josie, Priscilla and the other greaser girls. She's also seen frequently hanging out with Lefty and Lucky. In her group, she's one of the few girls not afraid to back down from a fight, and has been caught in scraps with the other jock girls. Rumor has it she once scratched Pinky after a rather off-color comment about her late-mother. Romance? Rumor has it Dez has a burning crush for Lucky De Luca, but she insists they're friends. She wants to impress him and has written a hundred songs about him, but is too embarrassed to ever confront him with a confession. Dez also believes she's not as pretty as the other girls in the clique, and that Lucky wouldn't pay any attention to a girl who looks like her. Physical Characteristics Dez stands at 5'5", with a pear-shaped body and thick thighs. Dez isn't as athletic as some of the other girls in school, but she's got a strong swinging arm and she's been known to outrun some of the Jocks in endurance runs. She's got small, round dark eyes, with straight brows and a rather serious expression. She has thin shapely lips and a long, straight nose. She has a square face, with a wide jaw and soft cheeks. Her regular uniform during warmer months consists of: A blue Bullworth sweatervest, a white short-sleeved shirt, a red scarf either wrapped around her neck or tied into her hair, a black leather jacket, and cropped ankle-length jeans paired with white tennis-shoes. In colder months, she wears a longer sweater, longer jeans, heavy work boots and black gloves. Background Dez comes from a big family who are born and bred New Coventry natives. Her father, Bobby Russo Sr. runs a garage. Dez is the youngest of four siblings; her older sisters are Angelina (Angie), who works as a waitress (and part-time "dancer") in Old Bullworth Vale, Juliette (Julie) helps run front-desk at their dad's garage, while Mariangela (Mary) is off at culinary school in New York City. Their mom, Dannie and oldest son, Bobby Jr. died recently in a car crash. Their deaths have affected Dez greatly, and it's caused quite a shake in her beliefs. While she's back to her songs and her usual rowdy ways, friends note her songs have an angrier edge to them, and sometimes, it often sounds like melodic shouting whenever she performs. She grew up with some of the greasers in New Coventry, notably Lucky De Luca and Peanut Romano, though she's grown close to the boys. When Lola started her own gang of girls, Dez happily fell in line. Dez is known for trying her hand out at every talent show and audition within the area. Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Greasers Category:OCs by Memai